


Like Cracks In The Plaster (My World Falls Apart Again)

by orphan_account



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 3: City of Glass, Canon Temporary Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Max Lightwood Dies, Nightmares, Sad Alec Lightwood, Spoilers for Book 3: City of Glass, alec has nightmares, this is a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Be aware that I've not seen the television show yet so I'm only going on the book:)(Also if some talented soul would like to make fanart for this I'd be grateful! Im sorry theres not much of an ending lmao)





	Like Cracks In The Plaster (My World Falls Apart Again)

The cobblestones bruised Alec’s knees as the last remaining embers of the fire choked his lungs as black as tar but he couldn’t for the life of him move. Distantly he can hear his sister’s pained wails but it felt like he was underwater. His lungs burned for a breath they couldn’t have. His baby brother lay in his father's lap. Blood dripped from his nose and he had scratches on his forehead. Swallowing against the tree stump sized lump in his throat, Alec reached out curled his hand around Max's. Encasing Max’s tiny hand in his as the blood sang in his ears.

Max. Small frail Max who hadn’t even got his first mark yet lay on his father’s lap. His eyes were closed as if he was simply sleeping but his body hung unnaturally limp.

“You did this,” It was Robert whispering to him though he remained bent over his lost son. Curled around him as if his protection could but the air back into Max’s lungs. Make him open his blue hazel eyes up towards the sky. To see the stars that he would never stop talking about one last time.

“He’s right, you did this. You killed our son!” Maryse wasn’t nearly as restrained as her husband. Grabbing Alec by the jacket fronts she shoved his body into the nearest wall. White light blinded him as hot pain rattled his skull.

“Mom-” Alexander tried but was cut off.

“YOU KILLED OUR SON!” She shrieked hysterically with such volume making Alec flinch. Isabelle continued to cry as she watched her parents scream at her brother but she didn’t weep for him. When Alec let his pleading, sadness filled eyes cast towards her she simply turned from him. A gesture that said everything

"Alexander, come back to me please," A familiar voice cut through the surrounding chaos.

OoOoO  
"Alexander, come back to me. You're safe." 

The honey filled voice woke him gently from his nightmare as Alec gasped for breath in the quiet room. Sun shone through the curtains and streamed onto the floor as specks of dust danced in its warmth. Unfurling his hands from the the blanket, Alec began catching his breath. Beside him Magnus' golden eyes sparkled with worry.

"You're safe." Magnus whispered over and over as he rubbed a soothing hand through Alec's hair and down his spine.

"You're safe, my dearest," Magnus whispered as Alec let himself curl into his boyfriend to sob and grieve for an unimaginable loss. 

Fin


End file.
